dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons (Race)
Back to Races Description Dragons are intensely magical, quadruped reptilian creatures with large, leathery wings, more intelligent and powerful than any other race. Physical Traits Age Dragons are considered to be immortal, as one has never been known to die of old age. They also have their own age categories rather than the normal Adulthood, Middle Aged, and Old. Wyrmling - 0-5 Very Young - 6-15 Young - 16-25 Juvenile - 25-50 Young Adult (Adulthood) - 51-100 Adult - 101-200 Mature Adult - 201-400 Old - 401-600 Very Old - 601-800 Ancient - 801-1000 Wyrm - 1001-1200 Great Wyrm - 1201+ Oldest verified dragon age - 2500 - Dilenoryxthor Height/Weight Dragons continue growing constantly and consistently throughout their whole life, up until the day they die, so there isn't really an average height or weight for dragons. As long as you're within the height/weight range for a normal quadruped of your dragons size (e.g., Medium, Large, Huge, etc.) you're fine. Size is determined by your particular dragon's power category and age category, found on Dragon Advancement. Scales Dragons come in any color and pattern you can think of. Eyes Their eyes are likewise available in a myriad of colors. They most often have normal eyes with a slitted pupil, but some have eyes that are simply a solid color with no sclera or pupil, and they glow brightly. Features Dragons are quadruped creatures, with sharp claws, leathery wings and a long tail. They also commonly have horns, spikes, crests, and faceplates. Dragon Advancement Since dragons gain power as they age, there are no static bonuses given in attributes, skills, or special abilities. Dragons are a complex race and racial bonuses and advancement will be covered on a different page for easy reference. However, two things common among all dragons worth mentioning here is that they all speak Draconic as their racial language, if that wasn't already obvious, and that they can shapeshift at will into any form they choose as a free action, though their stats and abilities stay the same. When they shapeshift, they affect only themselves, so any equipment they are carrying may drop or break if they shape themselves too big, small, or weirdly/differently. Culture/History Dragons, while not as common as their dragonborn counterparts or humans, are hardly rare, though they are not as they once were due to an ancient war that few now remember. There were few survivors; those that did survive did so because they hid themselves away and refused to poked their heads out for centuries, were young eggs that hatched afterwards, or were very, very, lucky. Regardless, they are back alive and in force, though the ten distinct species have both blended and separated into a multitude of varied physical characteristics, yet they are all still roughly the same, ability-wise. The ten base species are still present, but it is common to find ones that are distinct from or combinations of them, formerly called "crossbreeds", or those that seem to be a mix of two species, such as Purple or Violet dragons being a mix of Blue and Red, or "Rust" dragons looking like a cross between Copper and Brass. Color is not the only feature being mixed, though. Other features that made the species unique such as horn shape, wing type, and the prescence and shape of faceplates are being traded between each other, and new, unique kinds are found as well. There have been recent attempts to categorize and classify dragons as they were before when there were only ten species, but the only recent success is an ongoing study by Irthelenix. Also, their special abilities (such as blue dragons' sound imitation and other abilities) are no longer dependant on their "type" (e.g., blue dragon, white dragon, or gold dragon), and there are new sets of abilities not present before. In any case, dragons have proven to be relatively easy to find no matter where you are in the world, if you just look a little bit. From Akhrosia, to Krun, to the Jotgar Mountains, Dragons are present, if not the world dominating force they once were. Any culture dragons might have once had is either their own secret, or was a shared one with the dragonborn. Dragons come in all shapes and sizes, so to speak. Not only are there the ten basic species, there are also "crossbreeds", or those that seem to be a mix of two species, such as Purple or Violet dragons being a mix of Blue and Red, or "Rust" dragons looking like a cross between Copper and Brass. Color is not the only feature being mixed, though. Other features that made the species unique such as horn shape, wing type, and the prescence and shape of faceplates are being traded between each other, and new, unique kinds are found as well. There have been recent attempts to categorize and classify dragons as they were before when there were only ten species, but the only recent success is an ongoing study by Irthelenix. Dragons share an ancestral memory. They hatch out of the shell basically knowing all the functions an adult of another race would know, such as walking, talking, eating, and even certain advanced things like magic, history, or other things depending on the specific dragon. They don't know everything every other dragon knows, however. It seems to give them general knowledge like if they were to grow up like a normal creature, though their body, emotions, and attitude are definitely juvenile. Ancestral memory makes them intelligent, self sufficient individuals, but they will probably still need to be raised by a parent to have them turn out a normal, functioning being.